Silver Webs on Print
by MissClyrics1
Summary: Silver Spoon is a wealthy owner of the second fanciest restaurant in Canterlot. suddenly her got saved by a superhero and meets up with an old classmate. things get crazy fast.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT! Why did that have to happen today!? Today of ALL days!" angrily yelled the silver pony, slightly tilting her white glasses. Before her is a large mustached stallion of a light grey coat color. He responded, "Ms. Silver Spoon, there was an accident in the delivery of paprika and-"he was cut off by Silver spoon suddenly yelling again.

"But our salad pasta is our most wanted hordervs in our menu! And catering the Grand Galloping Gala is probably the second biggest thing that happened to this restaurant! Ugh!" Calming down a little at the bad news being stowed upon her, she replies more quietly. "Okay Chef Garnish, I'll just have to consult the planners and get the results back to see what else they might want."

Chef Garnish then tipped his hat and trotted out of Silver Spoon's office. Silver Spoon then presses the pager and saying "Lamby, can you get me some aspirin?" This week has been awfully stressful for her catering the Grand Galloping Gala is a hard job for her, she doesn't make most of the foods, but she creates and manages the entire place. The Silver Palace is a place of refined taste, making the most their costumers needs. Home of the second fanciest eatery in Canterlot. Being that Silver Spoon created this restaurant from the ground up (with an honorable amount of money lent from her parents).

About 4 hours have passed since her predicament, so instead of serving the pasta, now its simple potatoes sauced the family recipes. Around 8pm is when Silver Spoon leaves from work, she closes her office door, (which is more of a door fit for the princess' castle than a restaurant). Lamby Pay, her secretary, then says usually in a monotonous voice "Goodbye Miss Silver Spoon."

Silver Spoon they say back "Bye Lamby, don't forget to check the savings." With that she is gone, trotting along the paved street way. Although she always wanted to be able to live more of the Canterlot high life, she never seemed to have the biggest amount of time for it. Finally reaching her apartment building, Silver is ever so relived for having the day over with.

Her apartment itself isn't what most people would expect from her. It's a fuscia hallway that connects to her room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. What makes it special to her is that along the hallway are framed articles of her achievements in the culinary industry. _"The Silver Palace is a hit! Owner Silver Spoon is a food genius! Declared one of the Most Fanciest Restaurants in Canterlot!" _ These are what make her day ever night. As she goes into light periwinkle room she lays there for a while.

_I think I should call Diamond _she thinks to herself. Diamond Tiara is her fillihood friend from her home town, on most nights she calls to see how she is doing. On the other line Diamond said "hello this is Diamond Tiara, who is it?"

"Hey Diamond, it's me." Replied tiredly

"Hey Silver! Sweet Celestia, you have no idea what happened to me!"

As Diamond Tiara keeps talking about how's she is, in explicit detail, Silver Spoon undo her long silver braid. Ever since they we're fillies, Diamond Seems to be the one who always talks, though being her best friend for so long, she is used to it. "I can't wait to see each other again Silv~! The Gala's going to be awesome!" continued Diamond Tiara. Silver decided to jump in now, "Oh man Di, you no idea what just happened to me today! The order for paprika is canceled, so I can't make the tiny pasta dishes!"

On the other side of the line she hears a gasp from her friend. "WHAT! But those are my favorite! Those were the things that you served in my birthday every year! I mean seriously!-" As she continues to rant about one of her dishes, Silver Spoon is just thinking about what she is going to do tomorrow. Then suddenly on the other line, a voice of a stallion she never heard before comes. "Hey Di, who are you talking to?"

Silver Spoon asked "Um Diamond, is something going on?' on the other side she just hears giggling and humming. " I'm sorry Silv, but I need to go now. Bye!" barley hanging up the phone Silver can hear they say, "Come on babe, let's go." Said the stallion. Silver didn't want to hear anything else so she hangs up her line.

What a day! Thought Silver Spoon. The minute she closed her eyes, she fell in a blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings go by fairly quick for Silver Spoon. She rolls out of her bed, finds her glasses, goes to the bathroom to do bathroom things, and is out of her apartment. This morning however didn't go as routine as usual. For one thing, she was late for work. Silver's predicament yesterday gave her nightmares, making her think something is going to be a total bust. Rushing to get her agenda done she almost mistook her dinner plates for her planner. She didn't even have time to brush her mane; Silver Spoon was in such a rush.

When she was out of her apartment, it seemed as though her mind could not stay put. Even though she is late to work today she tries not to look to uncivilized. It's one of the many things her picked up in Canterlot since she moved.' Never look like you just got out of bed.'

'_Oh Sweet Celestia, I'm sooo late! Why didn't my alarm clock go off!? Ugh! Ok Silver, just keep it together; hopefully Chef G and Lamby got everything under control. Stop worrying Silver Spoon! Things are fine! The menu is finished, the chefs are at work, and everything is great. Right! Just keep trotting-'her_ train of thought was interrupted by a scream.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK OUT" a middle-aged mare screamed from the sidewalk. That's when Silver Spoon stopped in her tracks, finding out she is in the middle of the road. A road where there was a runaway carriage heading her way. She was about to yell in terror when, there was a sudden burst of air. Her hooves were in front of her face, half of her vision looked like she was in the sky. Slowly she put her hooves down and saw a stallion with a red mask and white and black ovals around his eyes. Silver Spoon was in total shock, not just because there is a masked stallion in front of her, but because there seemed to be a web substance coming from his hoof.

The stallion decided to speak "Hey, are you alright?" gently put her back to the ground. Silver Spoon was so dumbfounded; she did not even blink, just nodded slowly. The stallion continues "Well- ummm, I need to go stop that carriage, sooo stay out of trouble!" and like that he shoot a web and was gone. Silver Spoon just stood there for a minute then just said to herself "Who's that pony?"

Not expecting an answer, she half jump when she heard a small colt saying "That's Spider-Colt! He's like my hero! He saves ponies in their time of stress with a boom! POW! Web!-noises. He's the awesomest, the Hero of Equestria with other heroes too! Like Super pony and Batmare!" Silver Spoon just replied with an "Uh. Okay little colt." She quickly trotted back to her office route, not being able to shake the thought of a superhero in Equestria. It surprised her that she never heard of this.

Arriving at Silver Palace, she then changed her trot to a gallop. She suddenly stopped at Lamby's desk. "Lamby! Lamby, I'm so sorry! I woke up late and-a-a-and I was almost in an-"Silver Spoon was cut off by Lamby's hoof in front of her face. Lamby replied "Look its okay, jast clean yaself up in the next half hour-a, you have an interview with the Canterlot Gazette." Calming down now, Silver Spoon made her way to her office to fix her mane and stuff.

Thinking to herself once more, _Okay Silver, you look at least photo ready for this newsletter interview. But I still have some time left before the pony comes. _She looked left, then right, quickly seeing that nopony will come or see her, she quickly types into her computer's keyboard; Spider-Colt. After minute of loading it seems that there are small stories of the stallion. The pictures though are mostly blurry.

She finds however a newsletter of the hero in questioning. The Canterlot Gazette implies that this hero is a menace and has a clear photo of him. Silver Spoon moved her mouse upon the picture and suddenly made it larger. She sees his full suite of what she remembers to be red and blue with the black lines that look like complicated webs. She seemed to be gazing at the photo for a long, long time. _Damn that stallion looks cute._ She thought.

The pager then projects Lamby's voice "Miss Silver Spoon, the reporter is here to see ya." Silver Spoon quickly hides her photo of the handsome Spider-Colt and opens her office doors. Outside the doors is a lean pegasus stallion of a pale cream coat with brown hair, wearing a grey fedora. He walks up to her and says "Hello are you the owner of this establishment? I'm for the Canterlot Gazette. My name's Featherweight" Extending a hoof towards her. As she shakes it seems that she seen this guy before, then it hits her like a train.

"Wait a minute, Featherweight? Oh gosh Featherweight, it's me Silver Spoon!" She exclaimed in an excited voice. "Oh yes I know, I'm a journalist now see!" motioning toward his spiffy looking fedora. Featherweight continued "Come on, let do the interview." Walking in side of her office and pulling up one of her plush purple chairs.

Sitting down, Featherweight clicks his pen and starts the interview "So, I heard that the Silver Palace is the caterer for the Gala this year, correct?"

"Yes, yes that is right." Silver Spoon answered.

"What exactly is on the menu at the GGG?"

"Well, the Grand Galloping Gala is one of the most well know gatherings of Equestria. But really the ponies like small etiquette foods and pastries. They actually lots and lots of appetizers. All invented by yours truly!" pointing to herself proudly.

"Okay Miss _Silver Spoon._" Featherweight said, exaggerating her name in a fancy manner. "Why don't you give me a tour of the place? I need some pictures."

Silver Spoon gets up from her chair and says "Of course! What kind of advertisement would this be if there aren't any pictures for ponies to look at?" Laughing slightly at her own joke, the two tour around the outlet, Featherweight stopping every now and then to be able to take in the place. At the end of the tour Silver and Featherweight were in the front of the building. "And that's the end of the tour! Anything else you want to know?" asked Silver Spoon.

Featherweight seemed to be daydreaming for a second then slammed back to reality. He fumbled with his camera a bit and said "Uh, yeah there's just one thing, I just need a picture of you in front of your business and then it's off to the presses!"

Silver Spoon nodded her head and posed in front of the Silver Palace. One flash, and then another. "Okay, we're done! Nice seeing you again Silver Spoon." Said Featherweight.

"It's nice to see you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was a blur to Silver, nothing else particularly special happened. All she knows right now is that it was Saturday, that is when she doesn't have to go to work. The restaurant is still open of course, Chef Garnish is in charge. He's like family to her; in fact he's the second person she talks to about her problems when Diamond's not available. He was always there ever since she was little.

On Saturdays, Silver Spoon does not go out much. It's the same thing in the morning as regular days, just not getting ready. _Another Saturday! Time to relax! _Thought Silver Spoon. She got a box of cereal from her small kitchen and lay down on her couch. _Hmmm… something's not right._ Silver changed her positions on her mushroom colored couch several times. "Ugh! Why am I not comfortable!?" exclaimed Silver in a rather aggravated voice.

Pouting to herself, she decides to do something productive, maybe. _Ugh world! I don't know what to- wait. _She stopped for a second, remembering that there is a ticket to the Canterlot Art Museum. It was given to her a week ago by the owner. He came to the restaurant and just gave it to her, it almost seemed as though he just needed to get rid of it. _Eh, why the heck not. _Thought Silver Spoon while getting up out of her couch and making her way to her dresser._ I've never been here, but I hope it's as good as I hear. _Chef Garnish and Lamby told her about it many times, saying that it's extraordinary.

The Canterlot Art Museum is about 7 blocks from Silver's apartment, that's Glass St. luckily for her it wasn't that packed. The building is like any other museum, columns at the sides big marble stairs leading to the door way. Inside is a totally different scenery; "Whoa." Stunned in the presence of many multicolored pieces of abstract and graphic images. All the corners of the inside is colored with a different color and patterned, all much clashed but it somehow all comes together to make the art even more beautiful. _Sweet Celestia, this place is a wonderland! I don't think I could take it all- _"Oof!" Silver Spoon was in such a Trans, she bumped into somepony.

"Oh, sorry miss. I- was just-. Wait a minute, Silver Spoon?" while Silver was getting up she found out, she bumped into "Featherweight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Featherweight wanted to make it up to Silver Spoon for bumping her. So he directed her to the food court. "Again I'm so sorry for bumping into you back there!" said a rather shaken Featherweight. Rubbing the back of her neck, Silver Spoon reassures the nervous colt that she is **indeed** fine.

"So." Silver Spoon says clearing her throat. "What's your excuse to coming her?" She says trying to not make things awkward. Featherweight sat there with a hint a skeptical and passion in his eyes. "Are you kidding? Look at his place!" Gesturing around the museum.

Silver Spoon didn't notice this at first because her visions a little fuzzy, but even something as plain and simple as a food court was beautifully decorated with prosthetic foods and the trademark brightly colored walls. Featherweight continued "This place is a landmark; famous ponies from all over Equestria have their works here. I've fantasized having my photos here!"

Silver Spoon was astonished. She knew exactly what it felt to have a dream as extravagant as his. She remembered back in their filly days Featherweight would take pictures of everything. She decided to talk, "Wow, Featherweight I didn't realize this was such a big deal too you."

Featherweight was nodding to that fact as he was fumbling inside his saddle bag for something. He took out is camera and pressed a small button to the side, revealing a compartment on the back. It then busted with various black and white photos. He took them out and handed it to Silver Spoon, "These are the kind of pictures I would put up. I mean they aren't that great but they're great to me!" Featherweight said with a shrug.

Skimming through the pictures Silver Spoon was impressed. _Wow, he really has a knack for this stuff huh. It would be nicer if it were in color but-. _She stopped thinking at the moment one particular picture caught her eye. She stuttered to get the words out, "Sp-sp-s-Spider-Colt? What?" in her hooves was the same picture of Spider-Colt from the newsletter?

Silver Spoon then remembers that Featherweight works for the Canterlot Gazette. She was able to speak clearly there afterwards "I've seen this picture before, were you the one who took the picture of him?" she asked the pegasus. He looked at her blankly for a second but then quickly validated her question. "Uh, yeah I took the picture." He chuckled "why? You know him?"

Silver Spoon ruffled her mane a little, thinking of all the possible things. '_Spider-Colt saved my life! If I could meet him maybe I could say thanks or something? No what are you thinking Silver! He's just a hero? No a regular pony in spandex… formfitting spandex... No that's worse Silver, I mean. You're not in high school anymore, you can't just get a crush a "celebrity" you're past that...' _Silver Spoon bit her lower lip a little and answered Featherweight, "Uh, yeah. Yeah I, um, met him; so to speak. He, um actually saved me. Not like in a religious way no that would be weird I mean um. You- you know what I mean." Silver was still baffled by the fact that just yesterday she was saved from being run over by a carriage.

Featherweight slowly put his pictures back into his compartment and listened to Silver Spoon's stammering trying to make out what she's saying. Little by little, his eyes were growing wider. He decided to jump in, one because he finally figured out what she meant, and two because ponies are starting to stare which is really embarrassing. "Yeah, yeah I get what you mean. You know, the newspaper that I work for really despises Spider-Colt for some reason. "He coughed a little before continuing with his tidbits," I don't know why my editor doesn't like him. He's just doing his job like any other pony. He helps local ponies that seem to be in trouble, Spider-Colt helps the ponies that seem like a small problem for the Harmony or the Princesses. He used to be sighted in Manehattan, but for some reason he's been doing his heroics here in Canterlot. He's a really cool stallion."

With that last line, Silver's ears perked up. She wanted to say something but her throat seemed dry and the bottled water Featherweight bought for here wasn't helping all that much. She needed to stretch her legs, and it was practically past lunch and she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. Silver sighed for a second and asked the daydreaming colt next to her, "Hey, Featherweight? Wanna get something to eat?"


End file.
